O dever chama Responderás?
by Sandai Kitetsu
Summary: Estava decidida a não tomar esta decisão, mas agora não tinha mais escapatória... Integra tem de escolher entre ela e seu juramento de lealdade.


**O dever chama. Responderás?**

**Autora original: **Kathsans

**Rated:**T

**Advertências: **Nenhuma.

**Summary:**Estava decidida a não tomar esta decisão, mas agora não tinha mais escapatória... Integra tem de escolher entre ela e seu juramento de lealdade.

**Aviso:** Hellsing não me pertence, pertence somente a Kouta Kitano.

* * *

Cinco anos? Passaram-se cinco anos?

Integra Wingates Hellsing não conseguia acreditar no que lia. Há tempos deixara de acreditar. Uma Hellsing não podia ter fraquezas, muito menos crenças ou ilusões que a transformassem em outra mortal vulnerável não são dignas de uma líder.

Releu a carta, que tinha a marca real, o selo da rainha e dos cavaleiros da tabula redonda.

O prazo havia terminado. Deveria se apresentar diante a Ordem Real dos Cavaleiros Protestantes, para que o conselho lhe escolhesse um marido, e assim gerar o futuro líder da Hellsing, fruto de sua união.

Só a idéia já lhe causava asco. Nunca gostou que lhe dissessem o que deveria fazer.

O que pesava mais? Sua obrigação com a rainha e o país, ou seus sentimentos?

Milhares de vezes esta pergunta se havia formado em sua mente, por mais que se mostrasse fria, Integra, em seu íntimo, sofria como qualquer pessoa.

Só que deveria ter autocontrole, por que esse indivíduo notaria sua debilidade, não poderia enfrentá-lo sem se controlar, como fazia há quase dez anos.

Deixou a carta aberta sobre o escritório, apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e entrelaçou os dedos, descansou a cabeça levemente sobre as mãos e deixou sua mente em branco. Pela primeira vez, não podia escolher o certo.

Há cinco anos poderia esquecer-se dessa escolha, agora não.

A porta entreabre-se, Integra levanta os olhos.

- Sir Hellsing, a ceia esta pronta. Mando trazê-la?

- Não Walter. Não tenho apetite. Irei para meu quarto.

A frieza característica tomou conta de suas palavras.

- Como ordenar, Sir Hellsing.

Já no quarto, decide trocar o apertado uniforme por um pijama de duas peças, com o símbolo da Hellsing bordado na parte superior, a altura do coração.

Sentou-se na borda da cama, uma luz fraca entrava pela janela á sua esquerda, seu quarto estava escuro, só podia enxergar por este leve resplendor.

Livrou-se dos óculos, deixando-os sobre a mesa de cabeceira, puxa o edredom e se cobriu.

Acabou olhando para o teto, olhando para o nada. Não poderia dormir.

Mesmo que não quisesse reconhecer, essa decisão decidirá sua vida.

Sentiu a presença de alguém, havia alguém em seu quarto, olhou em volta e parou o olhar no exato ponto onde percebera a presença.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Sabes perfeitamente que és proibido de ficar aqui.

- O que a preocupa tanto que não a permite dormir?

- Deixe o sarcasmo. Não quero seus jogos, Alucard. Saia agora mesmo.

Reclamou como sempre, mantendo toda a frieza possível.

- Mestre, por que não permite? Este coração está cheio de sentimentos. Por mais que você se empenhe, não desaparecerão. – Irônico como sempre.

Alucard lhe dizendo o que fazer? Isso era inadmissível!

Ninguém dizia a Integral Wingates Hellsing o que sentir ou fazer!

A raiva do sarcasmo de Alucard quis transbordar própria, em uma resposta visceral, que destruiria aquelas palavras patéticas.

Conteve-se apesar do irritante comentário, a única coisa que respondeu era a coisa instruída a responder essa classe de ataques verbais.

- Basta, Alucard. Não me obrigue a encher sua boca com Prata! Só não o fiz ainda, por que me és útil.

- Viu como não pode evitar? – Disse com seu sorriso característico. – Cada vez que eu tento entrar em sua armadura, você se irrita. Admita, está viva! O que sente ao notar a raiva correr por suas veias? Não diga que nada, já que nem você mesma sabe.

Integra se levanta, busca sua arma na primeira gaveta do criado mudo, sem duvidar, com pulso firme, aponta-a para Alucard.

- Sempre temos que chegar a isso? – O sarcasmo continua. – Eu desisto, mas pense nesta conversa. – E sem dizer mais, o Nosferatu desaparece.

Integra, ainda com a vista fixa e a pistola apontada para aquele canto, lentamente abaixa a arma e a guarda novamente na gaveta.

Novamente ela repousa a cabeça sobre as almofadas, fixando o nada, ela fecha os olhos e tenta dormir.

- Sir Hellsing, aqui está à decisão que este conselho tomou. – Segurando um documento, um dos cavaleiros da tabula redonda, se põe de pé para ler o veredicto.

Seus dedos entrelaçados ocultavam sua boca, nada revelava o seu nervosismo, para sua sorte. Apenas observam a fumaça que deixa sair depois de prender o charuto, embora mantivesse o olhar fixo sobre aquele que lia.

- Vais se casar com nosso membro mais valioso, também pertencendo a realeza, Sir Lance de Canterbury, Conde de Glasgow. A cerimônia será abençoada com a presença da rainha, acontecerá no próximo 17 de Abril, no salão Sir Arthur, no castelo de King Lear.

Integra ficou sem palavras, apenas abaixou a cabeça diante da decisão, mas com muito pesar.

- Para a mansão Hellsing. – E a carruagem se pôs em movimento. – O que farei? – Pensava ela. – Me resta um mês.

Tinha vontade de chorar de raiva, mas devia se conter. Integra Hellsing jamais chorava em público, e esta vez não seria exceção.

Quando desceu da carruagem, subiu as escadarias, um empregado abriu-lhe a porta, atravessou o hall de entrada em passos rápidos e subiu as escadas á direção da biblioteca.

O motivo? Nem ela mesma o sabia. Pensou ingenuamente que desta vez a criatura não estaria ali. (Algo masoquista, talvez?)

Desmoronou na poltrona sem cuidar de sua tão trabalhada postura, queria relaxar, permitir este pequeno prazer que tão severamente seu pai lhe negava quando era uma criança, repetia incansavelmente que essas atitudes não eram apropriadas para uma descendente da nobreza.

Lembrando-se da infância, levantou os olhos e observou o Quadro que havia na parede da biblioteca, seu pai, junto á ela com apenas cinco anos.

Vendo seu pai, vividamente e lembrou-se da carta, os comentários ofensivos de Alucard... Estas palavras não queriam desaparecer.

- O que posso fazer? Sou fiel a minha família e ao meu país ou sou fiel a mim mesma?

Não conseguia deixar de pensar numerosas vezes nas conseqüências que teria se tomasse alguma das opções.

- Fiel a si mesma, mestra. – Escutou-se a voz do lado oposto da biblioteca.

- Por que fazes isso comigo, Alucard? – Cada palavra parecia uma punhalada certeira.

- Talvez para que se lembre de que é humana, e não um simples nome herdado.

Por um momento, este monstro deixou ver um lado quase desconhecido, Integra não o reconhecia... Um sentimento humano, Alucard? Não... Definitivamente não podia ser.

- Não tenho por que discutir isto contigo, és apenas um servo. – Integral começava a irritar-se, seu espírito logo veria a luz.

- Quando entenderá que não tem que lutar contra o seu destino? Ou vai me dizer que não sente nada sempre que eu estou ao seu lado?

Impulsivamente Integra se pôs de pé, milhares das respostas queriam fazer exame da etapa pela fúria pelas palavras de Alucard. Apertou fortemente seus punhos, se contendo, mas era quase impossível. Teve de fingir mais uma vez, para não dar o prazer da razão á Alucard, teve que se acalmar e responder friamente.

- Devia ter te matado há 15 anos.

Ela se levantou para sair da biblioteca, mas Alucard se colocou na frente, impedindo sua saída.

Os dois se olharam fixamente por intermináveis segundos.

- Todavia, você ainda tem tempo. – Disse Alucard, com seu sorriso cínico.

- Você nunca se cansa? – Era difícil agora conter sua irritação.

- Não.

Alucard se inclinou sutilmente, Integra o parou com o braço, pousando a mão no peito de Alucard, impedindo que este se aproximasse, ansiando e temendo que este servo violasse o espaço que o separava de sua mestra.

O vampiro agarra fortemente os pulsos de Integra e docemente as abaixa, então com a outra mão segura o rosto dela e lhe da um beijo. Um contato negado que duas almas queriam.

Quem poderia obter a glória com um simples gesto humano? Mas a razão era mais forte do que o coração, algo tinha que quebrar o encanto.

Integral tentou lhe dar um tapa, mas o vampiro segurou a mão dela no ar.

- Você não poderia evitar verdade? Nunca se permitiu viver!

Alucard a repreendeu, e Integra, bem dentro de si, sabe o que quebrou a magia deste momento feliz, do primeiro homem que tomou-lhe os lábios.

Cinicamente, se alegra por dentro que o possuidor de seus lábios havia sido o velho vampiro, o ladrão de sua boca.

- Vá. – Voltou a falar como a velha Integra fria como um iceberg.

- Eu não o farei, não permitirei nunca que esse mortal case-se contigo.

Integra acorda e se levanta instintivamente, sua respiração era agitada.

Queria ter tudo sob controle, mas em seus sonhos não tinha esse poder. Tudo havia sido um pesadelo, mas sentiu que o beijo foi real.

Outra vez parou o olhar sobre o teto, tentando voltar a dormir.

Embora duvide que até pudesse ser uma manipulação mental de Alucard, dúvida que não se atreveria a confirmar.

Em outro lugar da mansão, reclinado em uma cadeira e ao lado uma mesa com um frasco, Alucard com seu característico olhar penetrante e seu sorriso cínico, abriu lentamente os olhos que eram escondidos pela aba larga do grande chapéu.

- Não Integra... Foi tudo real.

**FIM**

* * *

Esta fic estava originalmente postada em meu profile original. Eu tenho total permissão da Kathsan para postar a fic, portanto eu a transferi para este profile que conterá todas as fics que eu tiver a devida permissão dos autores para traduzir.

Bloody Kissus da Sandai Kitetsu

* * *


End file.
